playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rival Arena
The Rival Arena is a stage in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale that is original to the game. It was originally only playable during arcade mode though was subsequently made available to all other modes in patch 1.07. Stage Description The Rival Arena is similiar to the Boss Arena as they are both composed of a large platform made of polygonal pillars that floats through a dark space where PlayStation's XMB waves and button icons fly throughout the background. The most noticeable differences between the two is that the Rival Stage lacks the stage hazards of the Boss Arena and the background in the Rival Arena is blue compared to the purple backdrop of the Boss Arena. The pillars in Rival Arena are much higher than in the Boss Arena, and the later has purple crystals in the background while the former does not. At the top are grey clouds with purple lightning, meaning the fight with Polygon Man is about to begin. Music Type Here are the list of characters how their rival battle music are played: 'Heavy Version' Rival Boss (Heavy) - Cutscene ' '''Rival Boss (Heavy) ' '''Light Version 'Rival Boss (Light) - Cutscene ' 'Rival Boss (Light) ' Trivia *The Rival Arena could be based on the PlayStation 2 launch screen where if the player has a memory card full of data the console would display rectangle towers, the hexagon shapes seems to be based off the hexagonal shape displayed on the save and load game screens on the PlayStation 3. *The Graveyard and Rival Arena are the only two non-Training stages to not have any hazards. **The Rival Arena is the only non-training stage to not have both any hazards and no secondary representation. *The flowing PlayStation symbols may resemble the Web Browser LiveArea screen of the PSVita. **In fact, it may also resemble as sparkles on the PS3's XMB wave. **It may also be used as an inspiration for the background theme of the current PlayStation campaign, Greatness Awaits. *The Rival Arena is the only stage to have 2 different songs play during the fight based on the Player 1 characters whom fought their rival in Arcade Mode. **If the stage is selected during a Versus or Online match, the music will change depending if the Player 1 is Light or Heavy. *There was a glitch that prevented the music from being heard, making the entire match silent on the stage. The patch released on February 26th fixed the 'music glitch'. *Sackboy, Sir Daniel, Big Daddy, and Radec are the only characters who have a different variant of the music compared to their rival, with the former two having the light version while the latter two have the heavy version. *Nathan Drake, Evil Cole and Heihachi are the only realistic characters to have the Light rival themes. *Heihachi and Evil Cole are the only villains to have the Light rival theme. *In Zeus's rival cutscene, he refers to it as a "mortal child's plaything", when, taking in mind this stage represents the PlayStation brand, it is exactly what it is. Category:PSASBR Category:Stages Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Refs Category:Updates